The 888th Wiki:The Ba Sing Se Times/Issues/53
Discussion report Announcements and discussion results: * Replacing the current format for additional writers on episode pages is now a break followed by "Additional writers:" and those pertaining to that. * A notice on the profile image changes, profile quote changes, and votes for deletion will be added that will speed up the process of the discussion. * [[Forum:Main Page Slider|The slider on the main page of the wiki has been changed, now showcasing The Legend of Korra, The Search, Avatar:The Last Airbender, and the Avatar fanon portal.]] Technical report * Placeholder User rights report * is now a rollback user * is now a rollback user * is now a rollback user Welcome to edition number fifty-one, where the staff of The Ba Sing Se Times aspire to make your every read an enjoyable one! Today, with the doom-gong of Finals for our American college contributors and the out-flux of holidaymakers, we have little to show for our main community contributions - however, we of the Times make it our motto to ensure that if possible, we always go down the route of quality over that of quantity. With the end of the year approaching fast, it's of no surprise that all the news starts coming out to build anticipation for 2013; first with the admission of Bryan Konietzko that The Legend of Korra Book 1 DVD will contain post-commentary, and the release of pre-order options of said DVD on Amazon.com. Following news of a (as of now) untitled comic written by Gene Yang, revolving around the heart-break of Mai after the break with Zuko, to be released on May 14th, we can look forward to a lively year indeed. Remember about the The Search, to be released on March 20th, and the first part of the TLoK novelization Revolution, on January 8th? Lively indeed. Anyway, to all those coping with Finals, I wish you the best of luck and, including the rest of our readers, a happy Christmas and happy holidays! | rowspan="1" style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | ;Ghettotalk or somesuch* ;Insomnisitis* ;Cabin Fever ;Who's the Sock? ;Finals Freakout* ;Logging logs* ;Guessing usernames* ;"Damnit Eagles!" ;OTPs ;Newer users suck* |} @_@ | rowspan="3" style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Rambling judgment! Dun-dun-dunnn.... |- | rowspan="1" style="padding-right:8px; vertical-align:top;border-right:1px dashed #8B4513;border-top:1px dashed #8B4513;" | o_o |- | rowspan="2" style="padding-right:8px; vertical-align:top;border-right:1px dashed #8B4513;border-top:1px dashed #8B4513;" | Hello all! (waves frantically) I’m Kuir and completely new at this, so sue me! As a fanon writer, I am currently writing on a future Avatar and her story. But as I have already completed the plot, and just writing it out here, I see open loops to fix and answer. It then leads to the next Avatar and his own gripping tale, and now what was one Avatar is a trilogy of Avatars going to the next Air Nomad. But I have decided to keep the next two close to the chest until I finish JoT. But still the question remains: How do I have the Avatars progress? They are ultimately all the same person in this story, but they are unique for the various ways they interact and grow in their world. How do I separate one Avatar from the next without completely distancing them from predecessors? For instance: My current Avatar saga is of the successor to Korra, Tala. She is cunning, secretive, dark, and reserved. None of the Avatars we know were like that, not even the bloody Kyoshi or the no-nonsense Yangchen. So how do I go on? I connect small traits, she is awkward despite her maturity, she is resilient and she believes in the good of people. Now how do I separate their feelings about their own past? This seems easiest with Aang’s own example. He clearly disliked Kyoshi because she was opposite him, as such, he ignored her and refused to believe certain realities pertaining to the Avatar, such as death and killing. As such, Tala has a very egative view of Aang, she sees him as a fool and coward that made things as bad as they are in her era, yet she admires Korra who lived in the aftermath of the great changes of Avatar Aang’s life. Next is to show potential. It seems as if all the Avatars have the same level of potential. Sure, the Avatar State compounds as more and more Avatars pass. But they all seem like fairly white-wash protagonists with no second doubts about their side or their purpose. This is probably more related to the tragedy saga of Tala’s successor in my fanon, who will not be so loved as most Avatars. And what about Avatars who fell? We have always seen Avatars as good guys, given the infinite possibilities and the untold number of past Avatars, were they all good? Will they all be good? What is their own definition of good. Kyoshi and Yangchen actively and brutally enforced peace while Aang only acted in desperation and first fled from responsibility, others like Kuruk had to be punished for failure by the Spirits. What if an Avatar decided balance and peace were best achieved through other means? Can’t that be addressed? So how do you make unique and interesting heroes without someone saying that the character is too contradictory from the role or behavior of an Avatar? What’s your answer? Now obviously this is a puff piece for my fanon and its intended sequels, but still I would like your input to making creative characters that break stereotypes but still call to older legacies in the Avatar world. Thanks for reading when it hurt! -Kuir Now for the advertisement! The Journey of Tala is an adventure pertaining to the Avatar after Korra, Tala. She is raised and trained in Omashu. At 19 years old, she is nearly done with Airbending, but things around the world take a turn for the worst. The dangerous Black Dragon plots and engulfs the world in a war. But who can be trusted is soon questioned when long-thought allies turn on their own. Omashu is sieged and the Avatar is held within the city as war takes the world again. Tala knows she has to stop it but must consider her training and her ability when confined to an invasion. Tala will see that the war is not so black-and-white, and will be struck at how planned out the enemy’s strategy is. The Avatar will be haunted by both past and recent events as she continues her journey to become the Avatar the world needs... Find out for yourself in the Journey of Tala! |- | rowspan="1" style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;border-top:1px dashed #8B4513;" | Fanons are a little bit of imagination brought to the Avatar Wiki. If you don'thave any knowledge on Canon information, you can become a Fanon Writer! In this article we're going to deconstruct a typical Fanon. The first, and most important, part of a typical Fanon is the Main Page. It has the information on the Fanon itself, and is basically the main hub for your Fanon. The second part are chapters. They are the most important. If you don't have chapters, then there is no Fanon! Am I right? The third part is an update page. Authors create this page differently, and you can find your own style. Most times it has your chapters, somewhere to subscribe, and different information on your Fanon. The fourth essential part of a Fanon are character pages. These are the pages that have the information on Fanons. Some important things you need to know you can find here. It basically summarizes what you need on a Fanon. Of course you will need the DEFAULTSORT template, the Author template, and various categories, including the A to Z (fanon), fanon name (fanon), and name chapters (fanon) (for chapter pages) categories. Another important thing to know about Fanons; you can have writers, editors, etc. for your fanon. In a sense, you can have your own Fanon crew! If you need good examples of Fanons, a good one would be Dancing Shadows. Try your best, and just know, not everyone is meant to be Fanon writers. Explore around, and find the Fanon that best suits you. Until later, this is JediForJesus signing off. |} Random polls